iMake them realize
by a-jaylovesyou
Summary: "Think about it, the breath you just took was someone else's last. Stop complaining and just be thankful to be alive." Rated T for character death.


**Hope everyone had an amazing christmas! Here's my present to you guys!:D**

**Carly: Age 17**

**Sam: Age 17**

Tears streak down her cheeks, thick and unstopping. She sucks in a staggering breath, and lets it out shakily.

"C-carly," Sam sobs, her whole frame shaking. Horrific memories race thought her mind, the pain of the moment reaches its high, and the distressed blonde passes out, her mind continuing to remember what she tried so despertly to forget.

_"Carly! I'm here! What do you want?" Sam shouts, making her way quickly to the Shay's fridge._

_"Sam! Out of the fridge! I have something very important to tell you!" The perky brunette shouts happily, grabbing Sam by her elbow and pulling her away from the fridge._

_"What's up Carls?" She asks, both hand on Carlys shoulders, stopping her from jumping._

_"You know Mike?" Carly questions, the smile on her face never faltering. _

_"The popular football player? Blonde hair, blue eyes, six pack abs?"_

_"Yeees! And guess what? He sent me a text asking if i wanted to go out tonight at 7! I need help getting ready, Sam, help!" She yells excitedly, yet quite franticlly. _

_"Its only four thirty, chill." The blonde says lazily. _

_"So, everything has to be perfect! Let's go!" Sam sighed, following the overlly perky girl up the stairs and to her bedroom. Dresses were laid all over her bed and couch, make-up and hair supplies were stacked up on her desk, and boxes of shoes were scattered across the floor._

_"Geez Carls. What happened in here?"_

_"I didn't know what i wanted to wear, so i took everything out to look at it." Carly mutters sheepishly. _

_"Alright, lets choose then!" Sam yells, walking over to the make-up and hair supplies. _

_"Okay, what's your favorite make-up, you gotta go natural, can't hide your face!" Nodding, Carly picks out a shimmery purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, powder conceler, and her very favorite mascara, along with her watermelon scented lipgloss. _

_"Now, that wasn't too hard was it? Hmm, for your hair. Curl it." Sam says, totally winging it. Suprisingly, Carly nods in agreement, pulling out her curling iron, and multiple bobby pins. Sighing, Sam walks over to the dresses. (There was only so much frilly stuff Sam could deal with.) After eliminating several dresses, Carly finally chooses a deep purple dress that cuts off at the knees, and hugs her body with thin Sparkly spagetti straps holding the dress up. By the time it was seven, Carly was ready for her date. _

_"Where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for your date?" Sam questions confusedially. Normally Carly's dates picked her up from where she lived. _

_"Oh, he said to meet him at the resturant." Carly replies, fixing her hair in the mirror. _

_"I'll come with you, ya know, to make sure nothing happens to you, walking in the dark." She says, but in reality, Sam didn't trust Carly's 'Date.' Something was fishy around her, and knowing Carly, if something bad happens, she'll be too scared to fight back. _

_"Would you, Sam?"Carly questions happily. Sam nods._

_"Alright, let's go! Bye Spencer!" She yells, grabbing her purse, walking into the elevator, Sam in tow. _

_They walk in silence for a while, until Sam breaks it. _

_"Don't you think it's a little weird for Mike to want to meet you at the resturant? Wouldn't he want to pick you up and take you there himself?"_

_"No silly! He texted me saying he wasn't very good with directions." She blows it off, not wanting to think about anything unhappy. Sam sighes, defeated. _

_When they get there, it was eerily quiet, and the resturant was closed. _

_"Wa-what?" Carly breathes, looking over to Sam, who was on her guard. _

_"Carly, someone tricked you, we have to get out of here!" She whispers frantically. Carly nods. But its too late. Hands come around ang grab Carly around the waste, and another pair of arms come and grab Sam. Thrashing around, yelling and screaming, she watches Carly, silent form wince in pain on the ground. Struggeling as much as she could, Sam couldn't break through, she could only try not to look at what the man was doing to her Best Friend. _

_He cut her arms, long gashes from her fingertips to her shoulder. Then, he cut her legs. Flipping her onto her stomach, the man ripped her dress, carving 'you deserve this' on her back. Carly has been passed out for a while now, and her shallow breathes were slowing, as the blood left her body. In one fluent motion, the knife was sticking out of her back, her heart stopped forever. _

_"NO! Sam yelled, tears staining her face. The man holding her dropped her, and both of them ran off. With shaky hands, Sam called 911._

She woke up, tears making their way silently down her cheeks. Glancing at the clock, she lifted herself off her bed, getting dressed, and making her way outside, crying the entire way. Standing on her porch, she took a deep breath, steadying her breathing. When she was sure she wasn't going to burst out crying, she began walking towards Bushwell Plaza. On the way, she heard some young teens talking.

"Ugh, my mom wouldn't buy me that new video game! I hate this!"

"That stinks, i already got that when it came out!" Another young teen joined in.

"You get everything you want! And i never get anything! I hate my life!" The first teen yelled back. Getting fed up with the conversation, Sam decided to step in.

"Hey, you guys." She says quietly.

"What do you want?" The boy asked, quite rudely. " Wait! Are you Sam Puckett?"

"Yeah. And i just couldn't help but overhearing your conversation."

'What about it?" The second boy asked.

"You" She said, pointing to the boy who had been complaining. "Were complining about _nothing."_

"So?" They ask, not understanding.

"Think about it, the breath you just took was someone else's last. Stop complaining and just be thankful to be alive." She whispers, walking away from the two astonished boys, head held high. Hopefully, she helped the boys see the real meaning of life, and not just the meaningless objects.

**This story was inspired by one of my friends facebook status's. The last thing Sam says at the end was her status. That quote is very true, especially now, with all the video games, and makeup and everything everyone 'needs' to have. But what we should be thankful for is our life, because it will not last forever. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review, it will make me happy!**

**Love, A-Jay:D**


End file.
